As seen in the Halliwell family
by Val and Stef
Summary: When Wyatt turns Evil the whole family must contribute
1. Introduction

Hi everyone ! We hope you'll like this new story. This is based on Charmed tv series. The characters, original concept, and copyrighted names do not belong to us, but to their respective copyright owners. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment purposes. And please do not use our story as your own.  
  
Here is a little description of our characters in order to help you understand the story.  
  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Piper is the oldest since Prue's death. She has molecular statis and acceleration. She can also throw fire. (Like Phoebe Russell in "Pardon my past".) She is married to Leo and has three kids. She lives in the Halliwell manor. She is really generous and very anxious. She still owns her club P3 and it goes very well. She cares a lot about the family. according to Grams, she could be the next family matriarch. She is worried about Wyatt because he already turned evil but her family brought him back to Good.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell-Dean: Phoebe is the second Halliwell sisters. Her powers are premonitions, empathy and levitation. She can now hear what is going on in her premonitions. She lived with Jason in Hong Kong during 10 years but they broke up. She got a girl and a boy with him. She lives in the manor with Piper. She is now the director of "the Bay Mirror".She is training Prudence to kick-boxing because the young girl is the only one interested in that in the family. She kept her wonderful sense of humour and her nieces and nephews love that.  
  
Paige Matthews-Montana: The last Charmed Ones. Her powers are telekinetic orbing, orbing and healing but not a lot. She grew maturer and is really proud of being a witch. She is very protective over her kids. She likes to handle things and likes to be in a big family. She is married to Richard and lives with him at the Montana's. Things are going bad between them. She  
had a baby recently and a little girl of 4 years old.She is working to  
Magic School as telekinesis/telekinesis orbing teacher.  
  
Leo Wyatt: Piper's husband. He is the Halliwell's whitelighter. His powers are orbing, healing, levitation and telekinesis. He has three children and lives in the manor. Always ready to help people, Leo who's now the Head of the Elders, changed the rules. The Elders can now live a normal life and love between witch and whitelighter are now alouded. He is also worried about Wyatt and Prudence who constantly fight.  
  
Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt: Piper and Leo's daughter. She is aged of 15 years old and practice kick-boxing with her aunt Phoebe. Her powers are to freeze, to orb, to blow things up and telekinesis. Prudence, who is not called Prue by respect for her beloved aunt, has a caracter, which reminds the four Halliwell sisters. Always ready to fight for her family, she is also sensible and helpful. She has really strong powers et and know that when you're part of this family, you have to fight for your happiness. She is as powerful as Wyatt and she is the one who brought him back to Good when he turned Evil. She can tell that it's not finish but nobody believe her. She is destined to keep peace in the magical world as the Heiress of Magic.  
  
Chris Halliwell: Piper's second son. He is 17 and hope to become an Elder like his dad. His powers are: orbing, telekinesis and to kill by strangulations. He came from the future, 18 years ago and saved Wyatt from turning evil. That's what they thought cause 10 years after, he turned evil. After he left, the Elders erased him from everyone's memories. He talks a lot and always say what past through his mind. Girls really like him at school. Chris is always the peace-maker between Prudence and Wyatt. The two strongest Halliwell always fight and sometimes hurt Chris who try to stop them. He is a bit mad at Wyatt cause when he became evil, he tried to kill him.  
  
Wyatt Halliwell: The oldest kids of the Halliwell. He is 18 and pass a lot of time in the basement. Nobody knows what he's doing 'cause he put an impassibilty spell. His powers are: orbing things, protection shield, orbing, energy balls, kill by strangulations and telekinesis. He turned evil 8 years ago. Prudence saved him. He fights with Prudence every time he talk to her. His parents are worried about him.  
  
Bridget Halliwell-Dean: Phoebe and Jason's daugther. She has a twin brother. She thinks that magic should be used openly. She is 13 and her powers: premonitions, empathy and levitation, like her mom. She also got the orbing power in a blood binding with her best friend and cousin, Prudence. She is recycling and do things for the community. She is vegetarian. She doesn't like sports but she pratices climbing. She's really close to Prudence, they like to write spells together.  
  
Ryan Halliwell-Dean: He is 13 and Bridget's twin brother. His powers: Premonitions, telekinesis and levitation. He is in the school football team. He doesn't use his powers. He would like to be normal. He is really close to Chris and like to pick on his sister. He has a ability to sense evil even if he doesn't use his powers. Hope Matthews-Montana: She is 4 and Paige's daughter. She likes dolls. Her powers are: to orb, freeze and premonitions. She is a very independent person and always wants to do things by herself. She can sometimes also be kind of annoying. She likes when her cousins baby-sit her, especially Bridget and Ryan. She's happy to have a little sister. She is going to Magical Pre-School.  
  
Cassandra Campbell: She is 16 and she is Chris' girlfriend. She's pregnant of Chris' child. They're always together since the're 5. She lives with her mother in a Victorian house, beside the Manor. Cassandra never knew her father, who left when her mom got pregnant. She's the school cheerleader head, she also like horseback ridding. Now, she knows about the Halliwell's secret because she saw Bridget levitate. She was shocked but Leo explained everything to her. She now knows everything about the Halliwell secret. 


	2. After the storm comes the other one

Settings: We are 2 months after Chris learned about Cassandra's pregnancy. 2 months after Wyatt turned Evil. After he attacked his own family. Nobody have heard of Wyatt since. Cassandra's still pregnant and controlling a bit the baby's powers. Ryan is still in Japan and don't want to come back, despite Phoebe's efforts.  
  
At the Manor Prudence is sitting on a couch in the Attic with the Book of Shadows on her legs. She's looking through out the pages searching for a way to find her brother. She hasn't give up yet. She knows he'll come back. Evil always does. Everybody seems to live their lives without thinking of it but not her. It is way too much to ask. She's still flipping the page with her telekinesis when Piper enters.  
  
-Hi, Mom. -Hi, Sweetie what are you doing? You've got school in 10 minutes. -I'll be on time. -What are you looking for? -Oh, hum, nothing important. A spell to help Bridget get her fears under control. -Ok, it's nice to help your cousin. Don't be late.  
  
Piper leaves the room. Prudence hated to lye to her mother but she couldn't get caught right now. She wasn't ready. But hidding things was Chris' speciallity not hers. She close the Book and gets up. She orbs to Magic School, where Bridget, Peneloppe, Hope and Chris are already.  
  
At Magic School  
  
Hope sees Prudence orb in. "Hi Pwudence!" Hope says in her normal 4 year old way excitedly. She can't wait for her Magic Pre-school to start.  
  
Magic School  
  
Bridget sees Prudence orb in. "NIce of you to join us." She said as she sees some of her classmates. "I got to go." Bridget goes over to meet her friends.  
  
Magic School  
  
Prudence and Bridget are walking along in the hallway. They're going to their Potions class. They enter in the room. Potions class -So, have you talk to Ryan lately? -Yeah, I talked to him yesterday. He's fine, he's at his place with Dad. -It's the best for him. Aaahhhh, another hour of Potions. It's so borring. -I like them. -Yeah, because Alex sits right in front of you... ( laughing ) -Hummm, maybe, yeah... They sit and the teacher enters. Their teacher was an old lady always dressed in grey. She was talking so slowly that some students were falling asleep before the end. They open their books to page 46 and start learning about Manticore vanquishing potion.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
Cassandra is cooking cookies with Piper. They're sit at the table.  
  
-Well, you could come with me to the club and after we'll go shopping some pregnancy clothes. -Yeah, that would be great. You're really nice with me Piper. Since my Mom doesn't want to talk to me anymore.  
  
Piper puts her hand on Cassandra's and smiles gently.  
  
-I'm sorry, honey. I could talk to her. -That would be useless. She says that if you're not married, being pregnant is a sin. -Oh, you know that you can stay here as long as you want, sweetie. You're part of this family. -Thanks Piper.  
  
The oven clock rings and Piper takes the cookies out of it. She puts them on the counter and Cassandra takes one.  
  
-They're fabulous. You're a very good cook.  
  
They here the front door slams. Phoebe enters throwing her jacket and purse away.  
  
- ( From the entrance ) I'm home! -How was he? -Good question! I would have like to be able to answer! -What? I don't understand. -He stood me up!  
  
Phoebe walks in the kitchen. She takes a cookie ans sits on a stool.  
  
-Oh, hi Cassandra. Really good cookie Piper. -Thanks. So, he didn't called you ? -No. And I won't either. It just wasn't meant to be. -I'm sorry for you Phoebe. -Thanks sweetie. So you don't have any morning throw-ups anymore? That's great. -Yeah. -So, what are you to doing this afternoon? -We're going to the club and after I'm bringing her to a clothes shopping. You can come with us. -Oh, I would like to but I have a meeting... ( looking to her watch ) which I am almost late for. Got to go. Bye.  
  
She walks fast to the door and rush in her car making the tires scream.  
  
At Magic Pre-school  
  
Hope is in her class talking with her best friend, Tami.  
  
-Tami, you'll never believe what happened to me a couple a months ago!!  
  
Hope said excitedly. She had forgotten to tell her friend about the ordeal she had gone through. She told her, and by the end of the day, the whole class knew. They all were coming up to her and saying, "Wow! You're the most bravest girl I know !" and "You must be a hero now !"  
  
Hope loved all the attention she got.  
  
Potions class  
  
The teacher is listing the ingredients of the vanquishing potion. The students are taking notes with magical pens, which are writing by themselves. Prudence is whispering with Bridget who's looking lovely at Alex's back of head. Prudence is laughing and waving at her to get her daydream.  
  
-Yoohoo, Brid... -... -Hellllooo, Earth is calling Bridget. Rodger. -Hum, what? -I was talking to you but you were dreaming about you and Alex's wedding. -No way! I wasn't thinking of that. -Oh, ok then, about what&? -Nothing... Ok I can tell you. I was thinking about the next School party. It's next week and nobody invited me. -Oh, don't worry I'm sure somebody will. They are only intimidated by your beauty. -Yeah, nice try Prely. You don't know what it is, 5 boys asked you. And you took the cutest. -Right, but that's not my fault. -I know... -I can talk about you to Alex, you know. -That would be great.  
  
The teacher suddenly see that they're not following. She comes closer and yell:  
  
-EXCUSE ME Misses Halliwell! Could you follow? -We're following Mrs. -Really, Prudence, tell me exactly what I just said. -You said: Excuse Me Misses Halliwell! Could you follow?  
  
The class burst out laughing. What was going on, Bridget was thinking. Prudence never answer like that to a teacher, especially this one. She was a shy student, she wasn't disturbing anyone.  
  
-How can you dare answer like that? You'll get an hour of detention tonight! -Great! I'll think about what I'll do to your car after. -Get out of my class, Miss Halliwell! The Principal is waiting for you. -With pleasure, Mrs.  
  
She walks out of the class and continues to the Principal office. What was happening to her? She had never said that to a teacher. It was like if someone else had talked for her. She walks nervously into the Principal's office. ( The Principal wasn't Gideon anymore since he was found guilty of trahison to the Elders. )  
  
-Miss Halliwell, I was surprised to hear about this ... incident. -I know, I can't explain what happened. I was kind of not in my body. -Are you saying that someone tried to possess you? -I don't know maybe. -Who are thinking about? -What? Hum, nobody. -I don't know what to do. You should talk about it with your parents. -Yeah, I'll talk about it tonight. -Then, I guess you can go to your next class, Miss Halliwell. -Yeah, thanks.  
  
She walks out of the office as the bell rings. Bridget rushes out of the class to see her cousin. They talk about it as they reach the next class.  
  
Kitchen  
  
-Is Phoebe always like this? Comes home leaves 10 seconds later ?  
  
Piper smiles at Cassandra's question. She remembers Phoebe earlier. -Yeah, Phoebe's always been our little tornado. When she was a teenager, it was shopping mall to date rush, now it's meeting and date. But much quite recent. -Oh, it's true that I never seen her around a lot. -Yeah, but she's a great mom anyway. Even if she lost Ryan for now. -He'll come back I'm sure. -So, let get to P3.  
  
Piper takes her purse and keys then walks to the door followed by Cassandra. They takes the SUV and drive to the club.  
  
Chris is still sitting in his magic class thinking about his new coming baby, in brieve he is day-dreaming  
  
-Chris said the teacher, Are you following -Yes sir - Well come in front and explain me this - I can't sir - Boy this year is really important for your future , not time to be distract, tis is the last year in this school so do this dare thing -No I won't -Chris don't play with my nerves or ...or -Or you'll come and say (chris mime the teacher with a stupide voice) Boy this year is really important for your future , not time to be distract, this is the last year in this school. -Mr Halliwell I don't find this funny - But we do ( All the class laugh ) - It's not your type to act like that Mr Halliwell ! - (Chris mimes again the teacher)It's not your type to act like that Mr Halliwell, YOU KNOW ANYTHING OF WHAT i'M GOING , I'M GONNA HAVE A B.( Chris stops talking, thinking about the reaction of the class) - You're going to have what Mr Halliwell! - a boat ... - You're going to have a boat, are you taking me for a stupid guy ? - It's what I'am doing all the time. - That's enough Mr Halliwell, go out of my class ! - It's my own pleasure , Whatch yourself this night  
  
Chris goes to the principal office something was wrong.  
  
-A second Halliwell ? said the principal -What do you mean ? said Chris - Your sister Prudence has been expelled of her class this morning. - What ? That kind of impossible. - I bet that you're coming because you've been expelled have you. - Yes I have sir. - What's wrong with the Halliwell today ? -Nothing sir , I wasn't following - Why weren't you following, you were thinking of what ? -Nothing sir, It wasn't just like me in the class, I was sitting on my chair and the next moment, I was yelling to the teacher, my emotion just took over.  
  
At the Manor  
  
Piper and Cassandra are back from the mall. They bought many clothes. Piper checks on the phone if they got messages. She listen to it.  
  
-What? How's that possible ?  
  
She hang up and turn to Cassandra who seems confused.  
  
-Chris and Prudence both got kicked out of their classes. I can't believe it. -Oh, I wonder what happened.  
  
Chris, Prudence and Bridget orb in the kitchen. Piper is looking a them worried.  
  
-What happened? -Oh, oh... -Yeah... -I don't know Mom, I was not following then I started to argue with the teacher. It was like if someone had taken my mind. -Me too! -You expect me to believe that? -Yes! -We'll talk about it later with your father. Prudence you got your room to clean. -But Mom, I have to go to the mall! -After your room's clean.  
  
Prudence orbs upstairs. Chris looks to Cassandra and takes her hand. She smiles to him.  
  
-Want me to show you my new clothes? -Sure.  
  
They orb in Chris' bedroom. Piper stays in the kitchen, sit at the table, thinking of everything that happened this year. She remembers Wyatt the last time she saw him, before he attacked. Leo orbs in.  
  
-Hi, honey. We need to talk. About the kids. -Sorry, I don't have time. Something really bad is going on. -What? -A new Source is about to be coronated. -No? You don't think? -I have to admit it crossed my mind. But we're not sure. That's a possibility. So, I have to come back, they're calling. -Alright.  
  
They kiss and he orbs out. Piper stare to a family picture. One taken a couple years ago when they were all happy. She hears laughing from Chris' bedroom.  
  
-At least, they are happy. 


	3. The return of the King

In Chris' room  
  
-You look really beautiful, in that outfit ,it's really, sexy !! -Oh thanks, said Cassandra a little bit shy. You know your mom is really cool -Come here my little witch. I want to talk to my little one, said Chris. You know I love you so much Cassandra. -So do I .  
  
Knock ! Knock ! Knock !  
  
-Chris ? it's Prudence we need to talk -Can't this wait ? I'm with Cassandra ! -Oh I see, I'll come back. Knock ! Knock ! Knock !  
  
Prudence I said no, can we be alone ?  
  
The door exploded.  
  
-What the hell....... - Wyatt ? -Surprise !!!! Hey Cassandra's pregnant as I see, god sexy, are you interested of becomind the darkness Queen ?  
  
He approched of Cassandra but a pink force field appears.  
  
- I see, My little brother is protecting you. - GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW ! yelled Chris - Too bad, I came to give you info on her future (he point Cassandra) and yours. -GET OUT !LEO ! -Oh, how cute. He still need Daddy to save his butt !  
  
Bridget hears an explosion. -What the!? she yells, thinking that maybe Prudence or Chris were in trouble.  
  
Bridget hurries out of her room and sees that Chris's bedroom door exploded. She hears Wyatt's voice and it feels like her blood ran cold.  
  
- GET OUT ! LEO ! She heard Chris yell.  
  
Bridget didn't know what to do. Wyatt was stronger than her, but she couldn't let him hurt Chris and Cassandra. She orbed over to the door and saw Chris and Cassandra, with Wyatt standing in front of them. -Hey Wyatt. Long time no see. Bridget said casually to her cousin.  
  
She was so scared that her feet seemed planted into the floor. I really, really, hope Prudence, Leo, or Piper shows soon. I doubt I can distract him for long, she thought.  
  
In the hallway  
  
Prudence had saw Wyatt coming into Chris' bedroom. She fastly takes her athame and rush to him. Bridget is distracting him. She leans behind him and stabs him in the back. He screams in pain and fall on the floor but not for long. Piper hurries inside at this point.  
  
-What the... Wyatt?! -Yeah, here he is.  
  
He stands up and looks to his mother deeply, his face full of anger and pain.  
  
-You'll pay, you'll all pay for that! I'll be back for you especially for you Chris!  
  
He shimmers out leaving his crying mom and shocked family. Cassandra really scared is hidind in Chris arms. Piper rushes to her bedroom followed by Prudence.  
  
-Mom! Listen to me! Wait!  
  
Piper's bedroom door slams before her and Prudence just sits on the floor crying. What happened to her family, everything they fought for? Her Dad was too busy, Phoebe was working, Paige was having familial problems and Chris had no time for her... What would happen next? 


	4. Leo is out and won't come back Piper Hal...

At the Manor  
  
Paige, the face full of tears, enters slamming the door with a crying Hope. She looks around and sees that nobody seems downstairs. She climbs the stairs heavily and sees Chris' door exploded. She rushes inside. Chris and Cassandra are inside.  
  
-What happened? -Oh, nothing much. Wyatt came here tried to kill us, exploded my door and Mom is locked in her room. Prudence and Bridget are in her room. -Paige, your crying? -Hum, no, yes. It's complicated. I have to talk to Piper. Can you watch Hope? -Hum, Prudence will do that. -Ok...  
  
Paige walks to Piper's door and knocks. She hears cries and decides to orb in.  
  
-I said no orbing in my bedroom! -Sorry... -Oh Paige, it's you.  
  
They hugs longly and Piper tells her everything she got on the heart since a long time. -You should have talk sooner. -I know... Paige, you cried. What is it?  
  
This time Paige start crying so much. She's shaken by tears and lay on the bed unable to talk. She finally recovers some calm.  
  
-Rich... Richard, he finally got h..home and told me where he really was. -He wasn't at his family's place? -No, no, he was in the... the Underworld! -What?! -He's Evil, Piper, he's Evil! And he took Peneloppe while I was working and he left me that letter.  
  
Paige takes a folded paper from her pocket. She hands it to Piper who reads it totally shocked.  
  
-He took my daughter and won't come back. He'll raise her as an evil witch. He already turned her. -Sweetie I'm so sorry. That's awful. He said that he worked for Wyatt. How's that possible? -I don't know. Hope isn't talking anymore. I thought she would cry all the tears of her body...  
  
Paige continue to cry on Piper's knees. Piper call her husband.  
  
-What? ( he sees Paige ) Oh, what happened? -Your son blow up his brother's door and tried to kill him! Your daughter stabbed him! Chris and Prudence, have been both kicked out of their class! Richard is working for Wyatt and took Peneloppe with him! That's what happened Leo! While your weren't there! Like your always! -Piper, I'm an Elder and many things are going on! I cannot be here permanently! -Your job is way more important then your family! -My job is to protect my family Piper! And while your doing this... scene, everyone is in danger! That's what I'm working on! I knew what happened and I know that Wyatt is about to be coronated as the Source! But you can't understand that I help you even Up There! -Oh, you see only what you wanna see Leo! Go, go see your friend Up There!  
  
She waves her hands and blow him up. She turns to Paige, who's completly quiet looking to them. Leo reforms in orb.  
  
-Piper! -Did you just blew me up ?! I can't believe it !  
  
He orbs out. Paige takes Piper in her arms.  
  
-Piper, you know that anger affects your powers. You shouldn't have done that. This was really bad. -I know it took over me.  
  
They orbs in the living room and sits watching t.v.. Prudence and Bridget orb in too.  
  
Chris' bedroom  
  
Cassandra and Chris are sitting on Chris' bed. After Wyatt came, Cassandra is a little traumatized of what Wyatt said.  
  
-I think that the time come, said Chris -The time of what ! -You must be really careful, as I know Wyatt will come and this time he wants me to die by him. I'm sure that he is the source of all the strange thins of possession nobody in the family are able to content their emotions. -Even you ? - Yeah, well that kind of freaking me out. - We have to find which demon is able to possess us with our emotion. Come on we go downstairs we have to talk in the family. - Probably I should go. -That concerns you too, you're a member of the family now.  
  
Chris garbs Cassandra's hand and they appear in the living room.  
  
- Oh everybody seems to do the party, said Chris when he seems all these sad face, We have to work come on. All right Wyatt is bad, it's my brother too so do I have to kick all your ass so you'll work ? LEO !  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
-You're an elder all right but we need you now, so go and said to the elders that you'll come back later. -But I can't ! answered Leo. - Can you dare listen to me ? Your son, my brother is turned evil again, question: why aren't you sitting next to Piper ?  
  
Living room  
  
Leo is looking to his wife then to his son and daughter. He seems sad and confused.  
  
-Chris, you know that as an Elder I got lots of things to deal with. We learned that Wyatt is about to be coronated as the Source and we can't do anything about it. We also learned that, the new evil plan is to kill the Elders. That's why I have to go Up There for a while.  
  
Piper jumps out of her seat. She's angry and crying. This time is the last one.  
  
-No!!!!! Leo, we got to talk in private.  
  
She grabs his hand and bring him to the conservatory. Everyone else tries to hear the conversation.  
  
-Leo, you leaved us 17 years ago. And now you wanna do the same? -Piper, you don't understand. I'm trying to protect you! All of you! -What I understand Leo is that you're going for YOUR own safety. What about your kids, Leo? What about them? You left Wyatt the last time, and you weren't that much there for Chris! But happily you came back after Prudence's birth. You were never there for your kids! -How can you say that?! How dare you? I watched over them all my life Piper! I left for them, for their safety. And that's what I'm going to do again. I'm going to make myself suffer of not seeing you for your safety! -Oh, you look so noble Leo, so heroic! God incarnated! You think you do this for us? You're doing this for them! Your beloved Elders! -Piper, I'm going anyway. Whatever you'll say. What I'll know is that I do this for you! -Leo Wyatt! If you walk out of this house, I won't let you back in! I'm gonna find a shield which will kick you away everytime you orb in! -Piper, you can't do that. I love you. -If you really loved me you wouldn't go.  
  
Leo sighs and orbs out, knowing he was protecting them even if she didn't believe it. Piper, crying walks into the living room and falls in Paige's arms. Phoebe comes back from her meeting. She senses lots of pain and sadness.  
  
-What the hell is going on in here?  
  
Everyone turns to her the eyes full of tears. Prudence decide to tell her.  
  
-You want it quickly? -Hum, yeah... -Richard took Peneloppe and turned her evil. They moved to the underworld. Wyatt attacked Chris and Cassandra a few hours ago. Dad walk out of here to join the Elders "apparently" for our safety. -Oh, my god. I missed so much.  
  
Piper stands up and looks to her sister deeply.  
  
-Yes you did! You miss everything Phoebe! You're working 24/7! I don't wonder anymore why your son walk out of here! -How can you say that to me! Your son tried to kill all of us! -Look, sis there's no time for both of you to fight. All of this is nobody's fault okay? -Ah, shut up Paige!  
  
The Charmed Ones look to each other and them suddenly start crying and hugs each other. They then sits on a couch and turns on the t.v. . The kids look to them puzzeled. Chris is so sure now that something is going on.  
  
-What is going on? A minute they're at each others throat, the other they're hugging! Something is so wrong about this! -I know, Chris. We'll check the Book. Comin'? -Yeah, in a sec. ( turns to Cassandra ) You can come. 


	5. Let's get ready to fight

Prudence, Bridget, Hope, Chris and Cassandra walks upstairs in the Attic. Prudence check the Book, Bridget scries for Wyatt and Chris is sitting on a couch looking to Cassandra playing on the floor with Hope.  
  
-What am I looking for anyway? -Hum, demons who can manipulate emotions, feelings, whatever can fits that description. -Okay. -What could I scry with to find Wyatt? -Look in the trunk behind, you'll find some of his baby clothes. We can't get to his bedroom so, that's all we got. -Okay, thanks Chris. -You know, your a great leader Chris, just like Da... ( she doesn't finish her sentence, remembering what just happened ) -I found that baby shirt. I'll try that. -Good, I'll get some juice. Who wants some? -Me. -Me too. -Me. -Okay, so Hope, Prudence and Cassandra. I'll be back.  
  
Chris orbs out. Cassandra turns to Prudence.  
  
-He's hurt, isn't he? I mean about what your father did now, and before. -Yeah, Chris suffered a lot of Dad abscence. Wyatt too, but he was used to it. He never been there for them at leats not before me. -Why did he came back for you? -The Elders told him to. -Why? -Yeah, why? I never heard about that story. -The Elders knew that I would be enough powerful to challenge Wyatt. They also knew that Wyatt wouldn't tolere it. So, they asked Dad to be with us so he could avoid the fights. And keep us both sfae cause they knew something bad could happen to one of us, so there would still be one to rules over the Greater Good. That's why. -But you were still fighting with Wyatt, a few months ago? -Yeah, but they thought Mom, aunts Paige and Phoebe could handle it. Chris orbs in. -What have I missed? -Nothing. -You found the demon? -Well I found four different ones who could fits. -I didn't find Wyatt, sorry. -That's okay. We'll visited all those demons and vanquish them. We'll be sure to kill the good one at least. -Okay. I'll change clothes and we're going. -Me too. 'Be back. -What do I do? -It's really dangerous. You'll stay her Cassie. -Okay but be careful. I don't want him/her to be fatherless. -I promise.  
  
Chris kisses Cassandra passionately and wait for his sister and cousin. Prudence orbs in, wearing black jeans, black tanktop and leather boots. There's 2 knife in her belt with vanquishing potions bottles.  
  
-Wow, sis, dressed to kill! -Yeah, I'm ready. Bridget orbs in too, dresses almost the same. -Hey, you dressed like me! -Girls, I don't think demons will notice.  
  
They orb out leaving Cassandra and Hope waving to them.  
  
-They'll be okay Cass? -Yeah, sweetie. It's gonna be fine. ( trying to hide her fears from the little girl ) 


	6. Halliwell kids vs demons

Chris, Bridget and Prudence appeared in a dark cimetery  
  
- I'm ready to kick some ass, said Chris -Oh demon coming on your right ! -Throw the vanquishing potions !  
  
The demon used his telekinesis power and the potion come back toward the group  
  
-Everybody down !! yelled Chris -Hein ? said Bridget  
  
Chris jumps on her and the two witches fall on the ground.  
  
-Are you all right ? Bridget everythin is okay. -Oh yeah I'm sufering under your pounds. -Excuse me. -Chris your bleeding! -I'm always bleeding. -No your hand !  
  
Chris looked at his hand, there was a big wound which didn't stop bleeding.  
  
-I'm all right . EVERYBODY DOWN ! yelled Chris again.  
  
Chris contracted his hand and begin to stangulatethe demon  
  
- It won't resist long.Give me the vanquishing potion  
  
Chris orbed behind the demon , after in front, another time behind and in front The demon become to be numb and he felt on the ground. Chris throw the vanquishing potion.  
  
- You're brillant ! -Not really, demons are stupid except Wyatt.  
  
After Chris' vanquishing, there's still three to go.  
  
-Chris, you should get home to heal your wound. -How do you want me to heal my hand? Dad, is gone! -Cassandra's baby can... -Yeah, maybe but I can't leave you here. -Chris you know me better than that. If we need you, I'll call. -Okay... but I'll be back soon anyway.  
  
They wave goodbye and he orbs out. Prudence and Bridget orb to the next demon. They're in a wide dark cave. Rocks come out of the walls everywhere. They hear a noise behind them. Prudence turns fastly and blows up the demon arm. She then freezes him. Bridget kicks him in the stomach and he hits the wall hardly.  
  
-Throw the potion!  
  
Prudence throws the potion and the demon is vanquished. Chris orbs in at this moment.  
  
-So, how it's going? -Look by yourself. -Good, two only tko go.  
  
Demon's cave  
  
Prudence, Chris and Bridget are looking for the demon. He shimmers in and sends an energy ball to Briget. She orbs out of the way and orbs in levitating over him. She puts her hand around his neck and choke him. The demon falls to the ground almost dead. Chris throw the vanquishing potion and he dies.  
  
-Good job guys! -Wow, I vanquished a demon! -We're proud of you couz. -So, let's get to the last one. He seems to be the hardest. -Why? -He's an upper level demon, who manipulates emotions.  
  
They orb out and orb in a castle.  
  
-Weird demon palace... -Well, I guess this one is a lttle more sophisticated...  
  
The demons flames in. He says some words in an unknown language and Bridget starts crying, Chris start laughing and Prudence flew into an angry wave.  
  
-Poor little baby witch, so innocent... so easy to manipulate.  
  
Chris suddenly realise that nothing is funny. He stops laughing, trying to control himself.  
  
-Girls, you gotta control yourself, fight it.  
  
Prudence jumps on Chris angrily but with his TK, he pushes her on the demon. She takes out an athame and stabs the demon. He scream in pain and oushes her away. The effects of his spell dissipate. Bridget stops crying and Prudence looks confused.  
  
-What just happened? -Oh, nothing you tried to kill me! -Oops...  
  
The demon sends a firebal to Prudence. She blows it up and freezes the demon. Bridget kicks him on a wall hardly push by Chris' TK. Chris gestures and strangles the demon to death. He explodes in an agony scream. Chris hears a jingle coming from Earth. He lift the head upward.  
  
-What is it? -Cassandra, she needs me. Seems urgent. -We're going!  
  
They orb out. Chris rush in the Manor but nobody's home. The girls search outside.  
  
-Where's she?  
  
He concentrate and sense her in her own house. He runs to the neighbour house and find the front door wide opened. 


	7. Wyatt went to far this time

Cassandra's home  
  
Chris looks around the porch and sees nobody. He enters and sees brunt spots on the walls. He then runs to the kitchen and he screams in horror. Cassandra, the hands full of blood, is holding her even more bloody mother's body. She's crying all the tears of her body. Chris comes closer and takes his girlfriend in his arms. He looks around and sees a paper on the wall held by an flaming arrow. He stands up and walks to it. He TK the arrow on another wall and takes the paper.  
  
Dear Chris, I hope you're alright. I was thinking of you lately. You're really annoying you know. That's why I decide to eliminate you, but I changed my mind. I thought that make you suffer would be way better. As I know you, it's hard to attack you directly, and I know that you love your family too much. So, I'll make them suffer one after one, I started with Mom by taking Dad away, then Cassandra by well you're seeing it, then it will be your beloved little sister... Everyone you lve Chris, and you'll suffer, you'll see. Your brother, Wyatt  
  
Chris takes the paper and rip it off in thousands of parts. He takes his girlfriend in his arms and help her stands up.  
  
-Son of a bitch, i'm gonna kill him of my own hands. He wants to make me suffer and he succeed but not for long. I'm gonna protect all of you, I swear. Don't worry Daryl will cover for us. They walks outside and to the Manor. Prudence and Bridget are in the conservatory.  
  
-What, what happened? -Wyatt. He killed Mrs. Campbell... -No! How could he? -Are you alright  
  
In the conservatory  
  
Cassandra is crying in Chris' arms. He passes his hand in her hair.  
  
-Yeah, I'm ok I think. I hope the baby is. -Why? What happened? -I was talking with her about her trip to France. She was going there for a month and I wanted to stay here. Then he appeared behind her and put a knife under her throat. He said that he would kill her if I didn't become his Queen. I said never and he pushed her on a wall. I raised the hand and I blow up the wall behind him. He disappeared and he reappeared bhind me. The force field ejected hi and he end up on the table. Then my Mom took out a knife and threw it at him. He threw a fireball and she got hit. I ran to him and he oush me on the counter then he tried to kiss me. I bite is lip and kicked his well... between the legs. He jumps out and out the letter on the wall. After that I ran to my Mom and he disapeared. -Oh, God I'm so sorry honey. Why didn't you call me? -I tried but your cell phone was off. -Oh, hum, yeah but yo can just scream and I hear you... -Why didn't you told me before? -I don't know, it's my fault I'm sorry. -No, no, I should have protect her and I didn't he was after me. Don't be guilty about it. -I promise I won't let you down anymore.  
  
Chris was so angry about his brother but he knows that wasn't the time to kill. Knowing Wyatt , he'll send demon to attack the family. They have already killed the emotions demon, that was a fact, but Chris intution was saying to him that this demon was still alive. He doesn't why, the demon has been killed in front of his eyes.If Wyatt really wants Chris to suffer that wil happen, if his brother wanted his girlfriend as a wife he'll do everything to have her.Cassandra could'nt defend herself against Wyatt with only the baby's power, and the force field she needed an another one , orbing perhaps she could escaped from Wyatt. Chris was thinking . Suddenly, he hears Cassandra voice  
  
-Chris ! Chris, wake up, go back on earth said Cassandra -Cassandra do you want to become a witch said Chris rapidly -Chris what are you talknig about answer Cassandra, me a witch I have no power, nothing -But maybe you have ancient who were witches !  
  
Prudence looks at her brother in wonder. Was he serious? She heard that a mortal could become a witch, without the Evilness.  
  
-Chris are you out of your mind? It could be dangerous! -She could turn Evil! Phoebe who just came home from enters the conservatory. She sense anger, a deep pain and worries.  
  
-Who could turn Evil? -Mom, hum nobody... -Ok... Cassandra what hapenned? You have blood all over! -My mother got... killed by... Wyatt... -What?! Oh my God, I'm so sorry sweetie. You alright, are you hurt? -No, I'm fine. Well as much as I can. -I understand totally... No matter what happen you'll always have a place in this house. -Thanks Phoebe. -Piper was on her way home, she called me 5 minutes ago and Paige is still working. Where's Hope? -Paige drop her to Magic pre-school before going work. -Okay, I have phone call to do if you need me I'm in the kitchen. -Ok, Mom, thanks. 


	8. Cassandra's a witch?

Phoebe walks away leaving the kids alone.  
  
-So coming back to my idea... -Which is not that good. -I think it is. -Me too. I trust Chris and I relay on his magic since 3 months, since I got this force field. I think I should be able to protect myself for everybody's safety. You wouldn't have to worry about me. -See, she agree.  
  
One thing was sure, Chris was conviced that turning Cassandra as a witch will arrange the life easier for everybody. Chris will be able to live a normal, if we can say that,m Cassandra will be able to protect.  
  
-Prudence, listen to me you know that I won't do something that I don,t think about. Please agree. If you don,t I won't do it, but if you say yes you need to support me too.The spell can be erase, you know that. That bizarre I sense the demon of emotion again.  
  
-Well Chris, I think I'll help you. I just don't want something to happen to Cassandra. I don't think a spell would be enough. Maybe a potion or a blood bounding. -Yeah, when Prudence and I mixed our blood, I gained her orbing power. It could work. -Yeah I agree. Chris if you wanna do it I'll be there for you. You know I'll always will. She gives her brother a hug and stands up. She walks toward the door leading to the living room.  
  
-So, you're coming?  
  
Chris looked to her girlfriend ,he take her in his arm forgetting about the blood that covers her body  
  
- So ready to become a witch, honey - Yes but I'm a little bit nervous, you know it's not everyday that you have power Prudence was waiting patiently in the door leading of the living room -Should we advice mom?  
  
Phoebe who just came back from the kitchen heard Chris talking about telling something to Piper.  
  
-What do you wanna tell Piper? -Nothing. -Nothing? -He means nothing important, don't you Chris? -Eh yeah exactly... -Poor little witches, you can't lie to an empath. What's going on? You better tell me!  
  
Prudence whispers a spell she just got up with. 'This lie is unreal, But we needed to I swear, Make her believe it's real, So we won't be aware'  
  
Small wind waves surround Phoebe for a second and she change her face expression now smiling.  
  
-Nothing we told you. We wanted to go to a party with Chris. -Oh only that, I'll tell you what she would. Chris' friends are way too old for you girls. Find something else to do. -Ok, aunt Mom.  
  
Phoebe walks to the living room when the phone rings. She answers and yells:  
  
-What?! An accident? How? You okay? Ok, see you later. -What is it? -Piper got a car accident. Nothing bad but anyway she'll be late for dinner so I'll cook. -Oh, god. I'll call a pizza. -Why? I said I'll cook. -That's why Mom. The teenagers laughing climb the stairs to the Attic, leaving Phoebe insulted a little. She thinks and picks up the phone to call pizza.  
  
In the Attic  
  
Chris, Prudence,Bridget and Cassandra and are standing next to "the Book of Shadows".They turn the pages seaching for a spell that will show them if Cassandra has an witches in her family tree -There ! Chris you have to summon this one that's your case not mine. -Thanks for remembering. Ready Cassandra ? - Let's do it before I change my mind. -Let's see 'I summon the power of three So we can see What were the ancient in Cassandra family tree Let's Cassandra's power Take over Make her use magic  
  
Like her ancient were practicing it  
  
To defend innocent To make her powerful Let's her power Take over'  
  
Suddenly blue lights surround Cassandra, brings her in the air.We can hear thunder. Cassandra close her eyes and feels really weak. Suddenly everything stop and she falls on the floor, making the noise of a big "Bang". A parchement was in her hand.She wasn't moving . In the living room Piper enter in the manor,really angry.  
  
-I can't believe it , a car accident, like if I haven't enough with Wyatt becoming the king of the underworld, Leo is so often with the elders that I can't only talk to him without he is saying to me ' Got to go, Elders calling'. - I sense a lot of anger coming from you. - Oh I'am , don't dare think that everything is going well ! - Calm down Piper. Maybe you should go see Chris , he is upstairs. It would be good if you can talk to him. In the Attic  
  
Chris goes to see Cassandra lying on the floor, looking incouncious.Prudence takes the parchement and begin to analyse it.  
  
-Cassandra wake up! Come on honey!  
  
Cassandra didn't move a bit. At the same moment Piper enters in the attic, and she sees Cassandra lying on the floor, uncouncious.  
  
- God what happened ? - Well things didn't go the way we wanted to.We tried to turn Cassandra as a witch - What? -Chris, look at that. Cassandra is a witches born.As I see on her family tree she's kind of really powerful , if she has all that power. Piper took the paper containing the family tree.  
  
-I can't say which power she herits from but one things is for sure that can be really dangerous. Too much power in a simple mortal can be fatal Chris ! -She's not a mortal, As Prudence said she a witche's born (he turns to see Cassandra ).I think that she is sleeping.Maybe we should call Leo don't we ? (Chris called Leo immediatly) LEO ! [Piper] - No Chris, don't call..... Leo appeared in the middle of the room in a swirl of blue and white lights. 


End file.
